


Of Dolphins and Sharks

by yoongishade



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongishade/pseuds/yoongishade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haruka's meeting in the first episode goes a little differently than in the series. Haruka is alone, and Rin challenges him to a race. But what's his true motive for returning to Japan? Will Haruka also discover something about himself that he never knew before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dolphins and Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is basically reposted from my FF.net account. I wrote it immediately after the first episode, so obviously certain details are different than the actual show. Also they're both kind of OOC because...well, first episode. Literally my first attempt at M/M so yeah.

There was a 99.9% chance that the figure standing in front of him was either a ghost, a figment of his imagination, or both.

“...long time no see, Haru,” the figure said, smirking playfully. The apparition in question had the appearance of Matsuoka Rin, Haru’s one-time childhood friend and swimming partner. Of course, Rin had left for Australia years ago to pursue his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer. There was no reason for him to come back, and yet…

“What, are you just going to stand there, staring at me like an idiot?” the Rin look-a-like asked, taking a step closer to Haru, still smirking. 

“Rin…what are you doing in Japan?” Haru enquired, trying to keep his voice steady. Of course, there was nothing to actually be nervous about. Rin’s sudden appearance (if it even was him) was just unexpected, that’s all. 

“Heh…is it so surprising that I came back to see you, Haru?” Rin took the last few steps that closed the distance between them, and Haru resisted the urge to take a step back. With this action, Haru knew it really was Rin; after all, no one else besides Makoto and Nagisa would dare to invade his personal space like he just did. They were standing near the edge of the local indoor swimming pool; though at this late of an hour, no one else was in the complex. The sound of their voices echoed through the walls, and Haru could see their glimmering reflections in the clear pool water from the corner of his eye. 

He wondered briefly what this scene would look like to a random stranger just walking in; two tall, shirtless teenage boys standing too close to each other for comfort in the semi-darkness of a deserted public building, but decided not to dwell on it too much. After all, they weren’t even friends now. Rin was just trying to threaten him; asserting dominance over Haru as he always did, even when they were children.

“What do you want, Rin? I know you didn’t return to Japan just to see me. I mean nothing to you.” Haru said evenly, satisfied at how the last sentence made Rin flinch ever so slightly. He never did forgive him for leaving their team all those years ago. Sure, he didn’t think about it much as he got older, but on the rare occasion he decided to time a lap or two at the pool, Haruka would reminisce about those short-lived days with the rest of the team.  
But of course, Rin regained his smirk faster than Haruka would have liked.

“How rude of you, Haru-chan!” Rin shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he used the hated suffix. “I personally returned to Japan and looked up this shabby place again, just so I can challenge you to a nice little one-on-one like the good old days. Or are you telling me you’re afraid you’ll lose…”

Haru frowned. A one-on-one? Like the good old days? Since when had Rin cared about those days? After he left for abroad, Rin never once contacted or visited the team again. Haru just assumed that Rin never really gave a damn, and had moved on with life. Still, the prospect of healthy competition…  
It was true that Haru hadn’t raced anyone in a long time. After he quit swimming competitively, he no longer cared about swimming faster at all. Haru continued to swim because being in the water calmed him, not because he wanted to win a bunch of meaningless trophies. After all, he was nothing like Rin.  
But the idea of swimming against Rin one more time was too good to pass up, and against his better judgment, Haru gave in.

“Fine. Just one lap. But when I win, you have to tell me exactly why you’re here.” Haru said nonchalantly. One lap. It wouldn’t hurt. And it wouldn’t change the fact that Rin had left them. Of course, Haru couldn’t be sure that he would win. In fact, as his opponent walked away from him and started stretching, he began feeling unconfident in his former abilities. Rin seemed to sense this, and gave Haru a wide, shark-toothed grin.

“I knew you couldn’t resist,” Rin said teasingly. “Of course, this time, things won’t be like how they were before. I’m not the same guy I was back in elementary school…this time, I’ll show you the difference between us!”

And with that, they were off. Haru hit the water first, but Rin was only a millimeter behind. As his opponent caught up effortlessly, Haru began to feel the effects of being out of practice for so long. Leisurely swimming could keep one’s body in decent shape for the most part, but it was athletic swimming that challenged the body’s endurance. Halfway across the pool, Haru could already feel that Rin was far ahead of him. He pushed harder, but his body simply wouldn’t give way no matter how much he forced his way through the water. It was as if the connection Haru had so carefully built with the water when he was younger was gone; in its place was a shadow of what used to be. So, Rin really did train that much in Australia, huh? Haru knew it was a battle lost before it had even begun, but he tried to swim faster still. When his hand touched the wall of the pool and he prepared to make the backflip, Haru saw from the corner of his eye that Rin was already halfway finished with the lap. 

_Why did I agree to do this again?_

However, despite the already-clear outcome, Haru refused to slow down. That was how it had always been for the two of them: If Rin beat Haru in one race, then Haru would train harder so he could beat Rin the next race. It was a constant give and take; one that benefitted both parties in the long run. Even back when they were kids, Rin was the only one who could bring out Haru’s competitive side. 

Suddenly, Haru could only hear the splashing of water as his own body tore through the pool. He looked up and lifted his goggles, surprised to see that Rin had come to a stop in the middle of his lane. Cautiously, Haru waded towards the crimson-haired boy, aware that this was highly unusual for Rin.  
As he got closer, Haru could see that Rin’s body and face were tense, as if deep in thought.

“What, you’re letting me win now? Do you underestimate me that much?” Haru said abrasively, hoping to get a more normal, Rin-like reaction. But as Rin turned to face him, Haru knew that something was off.

“Winning…I don’t really care about that. Not today, at least.” Rin said, smirking ever-so-slightly at Haru’s shocked face as he closed in on Haru’s lane.

“Wait, what are you talking about, Rin? I thought you wanted us to race.” Haru said, beginning to back away from Rin. The look on Rin’s face frightened him a little. There was the usual prideful demeanor, but underneath that mask there was a hint of desperation; of longing, and maybe something else……lust?  
Rin closed the distance between them again, this time reaching out to grab Haru’s shoulders. Startled, Haru tried to back away from him, but Rin’s steely grasp held him in place as he leaned in and kissed Haru on the lips. 

“Nngh!” Haru tried to push Rin away, but Rin only kissed him harder; thrusting his tongue into Haru’s mouth; savoring the taste of chlorine and the mint gum Haru would always chew.

When Rin finally broke away, panting, Haru knew he should have taken the chance to swim away and get out of that pool. But somehow, he only felt dazed and bewildered; perhaps even slightly intrigued as the taste of Rin’s kiss lingered in his mouth. 

“Wh-what the hell was that?” Haru exclaimed, breathing shakily and finally backing away from Rin a little. Rin chuckled, with a slight hint of sadness, as he replied:

“That was me, Matsuoka Rin, kissing you, Nanase Haruka. Was there a problem? Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

 _No! Of course I didn’t like it! We’re not even friends! You left us! I haven’t seen you in years! We’re practically strangers! We’re both guys, for God’s sake!_  
Haru could have yelled any of those statements at that moment, but somehow when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. And he knew exactly how much this confusion and indecision showed on his face, because Rin suddenly pulled himself closer again, this time with his face uncomfortably close to Haru’s and his arms wrapped around Haru’s waist. A strange chill ran up Haru’s spine, but for some reason it wasn’t unpleasant.

_Am I…am I okay with this?_

But Haru already knew the answer as Rin lowered his head to Haru’s chest. Rin began to suck softly at Haru’s nipples, as Haru gave a whimper in spite of himself.

_Of course. Of course I couldn’t bear to see Rin leave back then. Of course I was nervous when he finally showed up here. I could have stopped that kiss at any time, but the truth is, I didn’t want him to stop._

“R-Rin…” Haru whispered, unable to say the words he had been holding in for so many years; words that had been unbeknownst even to him. The feeling of Rin’s tongue lapping at such a sensitive area was already beginning to arouse him, and his swim trunks suddenly felt tight at the groin. 

“Shh…just relax, Haru. I’ll take good care of you.” Rin whispered back, reaching to pull down the garment covering Haru’s only unexposed area.

“Wait! R-Rin—I—“ Haru tried to protest, but it was no use. The swim trunks floated away, as Rin lowered his hands to Haru’s unmentionables. Suddenly, he began to panic.

“Wait Rin, even if we’re going to…even if we’re doing…this—for God’s sake this is a public pool! Who knows what, or who might be in here—nngh!”  
Haru gave a loud, involuntary moan as Rin’s hands began rubbing up and down his shaft. Gasping, Haru twisted his fingers into Rin’s soft hair. 

“Ahh…hah…go faster, Rin…” Haru whispered, half unbelieving the words coming out of his own mouth. Rin silenced him with another kiss, this time with Haru perfectly willing. Haru began thrusting his hips against Rin’s hands, moaning softly every few seconds. But suddenly, Rin paused; pulling back.

“Heh…I didn’t think you’d be this willing, Haru-chan.” Rin said with another grin. When Haru scowled and looked away, Rin turned Haru’s face back towards his own again with his free hand and gave him a quick kiss. “You know, Haru, you’re really kind of cute like this…makes me wonder how much more I can get away with…”

Rin suddenly pushed Haru to the far, shallow end of the pool. Without even a hint of resistance from the black-haired boy, Rin easily hoisted him out of the pool and carried him to the changing room. There, Haru felt the other boy’s hands run down his still-damp body, shuddering as Rin reached closer to his most sensitive region. 

Without taking his eyes off of Haru’s face, Rin pulled his already hard member into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip as he sucked slowly. Haru gave another moan as he thrust his hips harder into Rin’s mouth, his hands grabbing at Rin’s hair again. Rin moved faster, giving a deep moan from his own throat, causing Haru to cry out. The sound of Haru’s sweet voice caused Rin to feel even more tightness in his own swim trunks, and he tried to take them off with his free hand.

“Rin! I-I think I’m going to…” Haru stammered in between his moans and whimpers of pleasure. Rin paused slightly, never breaking eye contact with Haru as he got up from his knees.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we, Haru-chan?” Confused, Haru only nodded, still dizzy from the intense pleasure of Rin sucking him off.

“Are you going to continue…?” Haru asked quietly, unsure of what exactly to ask of Rin.  
The dreaded, shark-like grin reappeared on Rin’s face, only this time it was clouded with a mixture of lust, desire, and ambition. Suddenly, Rin got closer to Haru, grabbing his arms and whispered in his ear:

“You’re so cute, Haru…but, I want to be inside you when you come for me.” 

“Wh—what?!!” This time, the Haru reacted with the appropriate amount of indignation as he pulled away from Rin. Although Haru was perfectly aware that his cock was still throbbing with pleasure and that his face must have been bright red, he still attempted to maintain some dignity by refusing Rin for that particular act.

After all, there was no way, absolutely no way they, regardless of anything else that has already happened that night that they were actually going to do it. Just the thought of something large and hot and sticky entering him there, in that area, and actually deriving pleasure from that, was simply terrifying. 

Terrifying…yet exhilarating.

No, no, no, no, no. There’s just no way. Haru eyed Rin’s hard member warily and came to the conclusion that there was no possible way that thing would fit inside him. Unfortunately, Rin caught his eyes staring and gave another smirk. 

“Like what you see?” Rin inquired teasingly, stepping closer to Haru yet again.

“I—we—we can’t just—“ Haru protested incoherently, but like everything else, things would invariably go Rin’s way.  
Rin pinned his dark-haired companion face down on one of the couches in the room, and whispered seductively in his ear again:

“Don’t worry, Haru-chan. I promise I’ll make you feel good. Just relax, and I’ll take it slow.”

Rin splayed out Haru’s legs, and carefully inched a single finger into Haru’s entrance. Haru shivered at the intrusion, but when Rin started moving in and out gently, Haru slowly began to relax. Rin added another finger, and then a third, but each time the pain would fade into pleasure as Haru moaned softly. Pausing for a brief moment, Rin bent down to kiss Haru again, relishing his delicious taste.

“Nngh…ahhh…hahh…” Haru whimpered, as Rin caressed his body with one hand while gently entering him inside with another. 

Suddenly, Rin pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something much thicker and warmer….  
Haru gasped, as Rin began moving himself in and out of him. Slowly at first, then gradually gaining speed, Haru felt like his insides would explode. 

“R-Rin!” Haru moaned the other boy’s name, as pain turned to pleasure once more and Rin’s thrusts got faster and stronger.

“Are you about to come, Haru-chan?” Rin panted over the slick sounds of their bodies moving together. 

“Let’s…let’s do it together, Rin.” Haru said with another moan, as his legs began to give way. He felt Rin give one last hard thrust, hitting right in his sweet spot and causing Haru to collapse into the sofa, panting and whimpering loudly.

“Ahhhhh….nnghhh….” Haru’s voice was shaky and uncontrolled. Rin, too, shuddered violently as his body gave in to powerful waves of pleasure.  
Rin reached up to cup Haru’s face in his hands, and gave him a deep, lustful kiss. Their tongues danced as one, tracing along each other’s lips and exploring each other’s mouths. When Rin finally pulled away, both their faces were flushed with excitement.

“I guess I have to tell you the real reason I came here now, huh?” Rin questioned, already knowing the answer. To his surprise, Haru replied:

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. In fact, I’d rather just pretend that you, the great Matsuoka Rin, returned to Japan solely to visit his dear childhood friend, Haruka.”

Rin laughed, breaking the quietness of the otherwise empty changing room. 

“The thing is, Haru…I did come to see you.” Rin said, suddenly looking embarrassed. “I…I couldn’t stop thinking about you, even when I was swimming in Australia with all those big shots. I mean, I love swimming, but…I think…I also love you, Haru. I think I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met at the school pool.” Rin turned away, his face bright red with the confession.

To Rin’s surprised, Haru smiled and took his hand. 

“I didn’t realize it until you kissed me that first time tonight…but I think I’ve been in love with you all this time too. I love you, Rin.”  
There was an awkward pause in which neither of them could speak, then suddenly, both of the boys broke the silence with their joined laughter. 

“I guess…I mean, what now?” Haru asked his friend, still blushing slightly from his own confession of love.

“We could always pretend this never happened…” Rin teased, looking at Haru in mock seriousness. “I’m kidding, of course. Let’s go fish out your swim trunks, take a shower, and head home. In fact, I’ll personally walk you home myself. How’s that?”

“Sure, sounds good. But about that shower…” Haru said, glancing at Rin.  
The shark-toothed boy gave a signature smirk, got up, and pulled the other boy into the nearest shower stall with him.

 


End file.
